


Only A Dream

by aenwoedbeannaa



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenwoedbeannaa/pseuds/aenwoedbeannaa
Summary: A short little oneshot wherein Yennefer has a nightmare and Geralt comforts her.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Only A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Mention of torture.  
>  **Spoilers:** Heads up, there are pretty significant spoilers for _Tower of Swallows_.

> If you enjoy my work and want to see more, you can check out [**_my tumblr_**](https://aenwoedbeannaa.tumblr.com/), where I post all of my work. I also have a [_**personal tumblr**_](https://katwoedbeannaa.tumblr.com/) where I post original writing and other things. Thanks, as always, for reading my work. It means the world.

**Only A Dream**

_“I will make sure you know pain.”_

With his hands. Those hands.

_“You useless witch.”_

Perhaps Tissia’s words from all those years ago were the truth. And perhaps, at one time, she had so much more to give. But right now, drained of her power, trapped behind these stone walls, she was certain those times were long past. Wasted.

_Sometimes, the best thing a flower can do for us is die._

But these people won’t even let her die.

She lifts her head to look at her captors. Despite it all, there is a strength in it. Even as life slowly left her body, her eyes burned with a great, violet fire. That fire burned, smoldering with rage and regret, desperation and determination, despair, hatred, and even hope.

For her captors, so intent on finding Ciri and Geralt, her eyes unnerved them—even scared them. No one, sorceress or not, should have lasted this long. She could see this in their eyes—those cold, calculating eyes. Even though they had her captured, dimeritium shackles around her wrists, she could strike fear into their hearts with a look. At least, when they finally let her die, she would have that.

_Yes,_ she thought, _I will have that._

“Now,” Vigelfortz sneered, bringing his face close to hers, “We’re going to try that again. You’re going to answer me, you’re going to show me where that precious _daughter_ of yours is.”

“Or perhaps… your precious Witcher,” Rience cuts in despite Vigelfortz shooting him an irritated glance.

“You can tell us; or we can keep doing this all night.”

Yennefer is brave, but she still flinches, struggling with what little strength she has left, as if she could get away from Rience. As if she could get away from _those hands_. But she can’t.

All she can do is scream…

* * *

“Yen!”

Her eyes snap open, expecting to see the two men with their horribly disfigured faces and their cold, cold eyes.

But she sees only gold; warmth.

_“Geralt.”_

“Yes,” he breathes, brushing raven curls from her sweat soaked forehead, “It’s only me.”

He can hardly bear to see her like this. No matter how many years separated her from those days spent trapped with those monsters, these nightmares still woke her. And in these moments, his Yennefer, always so strong, so sure and so in control, often awoke like this. He would wake, feeling her thrashing around beside him, fighting monsters that were visible only in her mind. And how she would _scream_.

He hated them. He hated the men who could do this to anyone, especially her. He hated himself for not being there. He hated the world. He despised living in a world where Yen was made to suffer like this.

But he could not change the past. He could not make the nightmares stop.

And so, he does the only thing that he can do. He clutches her against his chest, rocking her gently and caressing her soft skin. He speaks softly, reminding her that she was only dreaming, that those men will never hurt her again.

_No one_ will ever hurt her again.


End file.
